Christmas Special: SasuSaku
by Sasukec
Summary: SasuSaku christmas fanfic! No one-shot or anything like that though... But there is fluff! Please read and review! Sasuke X Sakura cuteness awaits! :3


**Author's Note: Merry Christmas Everyone!** **This is a SasuSaku Christmas special fanfic! **

**I hope you enjoy it and I'm trying to make it as sweet as I can! **

**It's an out of the blue story I felt like writing so yeah….I know I submitted it a little late but hey….I like it! Let's pretend it's somewhat a sequel to my 'SasuSaku Sweet Sacrifice." Story.**

His hands stuck into his jacket pockets, Sasuke walked down the snow-covered road to his apartment. Sasuke never really liked Christmas. He always thought it was too cheery and colorful. As he walked down the road he could see Christmas lights everywhere. He sighed and was at his apartment building. He hated that the whole building was also covered in Christmas lights.

**He went into the building and went up the stairs. Sasuke stopped right before his apartment door and looked down. Presents and cards were scattered before his door. They had to have been from his fanclub. He was amazed no one stole them. Sasuke just moved them to the side and unlocked his apartment door.**

**He took one last glance at the gifts and went inside. Even though Christmas was a week away, people were giving Sasuke presents like it really **_**was **_**Christmas day. Sasuke went over to his couch and sat down turning on the TV. He flipped through every channel. Christmas special…Christmas special…Christmas special…**

**He turned the TV off and thought he would take a nap, when there was a light knock at his door. Sasuke stood and opened his door to reveal Sakura. **_**Great...**_** Sasuke thought. **_**Lemme guess… Another gift? **_** "Hello Sasuke-kun." She smiled at him. **

"**I was wondering… If you'd like to come to a…Christmas party? On Christmas Eve?" Sasuke knew something like this was coming. "I mean… If you're not busy… Everyone in Konoha will be there." Sasuke thought about it some then considered that he should accept knowing that Sakura would annoy him till he accepted. Sasuke shrugged and said, "Sure…" She smiled at him greatly. **

"**Great! Thanks Sasuke-kun!" And with that Sakura ran down the stairs. Sasuke closed the door and went to lay down in his bed. But before he even made it to his bedroom, another knock was on his door. Sasuke sighed heavily and went to his door and opened it. It was Naruto. **

"**Naruto? What do you want?" Naruto grinned at him and held a present out to him. "Just dropped by to give ya this." Sasuke took the present and put it with all the other presents by his door. Naruto looked at him and said, "Why do you have to be such an ass about Christmas time Sasuke? Don't you even want to know what's inside of all these?" "No." Naruto picked up all the presents and motioned Sasuke to move so he could pass. Sasuke moved over and let Naruto in.**

"**Come on Sasuke. At least put them under the…tree?" Naruto looked around and noticed there wasn't a tree in sight. Naruto turned around to face Sasuke and he gave him a funny look. "Where's your tree?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "Don't have one and don't want one." **

"**Man! You're such a Scrooge Sasuke-teme! You could at **_**least **_**have a scented candle or something." Naruto set the gifts down on the couch and went to get the rest. Sasuke just watched Naruto as he brought in every gift and sat them on the couch. "Okay! We're opening these and you'll probably like them!" Naruto smiled at him. "Say….Why **_**don't **_**you want to open them?" Naruto asked looking puzzled at him Sasuke shrugged and said, "Because I don't like Christmas and I don't really care for them…" **

"**Okay well I'm sorry you feel that way Prince Pissy Uchiha, we're opening them!" Sasuke glared coldly at Naruto. His glare was cold enough to surpass the December's coldest air it could produce. Sasuke went over and sat on the other couch in his living room and stared at Naruto with the glare still cold. "You know Naruto…As soon as you open them, I'm throwing them away." **

**Naruto pretended not to hear him and grabbed a blue wrapped present and put it on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke stared at the present and then back at Naruto. "Well…. Open it!" Sasuke looked back at the present and read who it was from. **

_**To: Sasuke Uchiha From: Sakura Haruno. **_

**Even though Sasuke wouldn't admit it, he liked Sakura but secretly.**

"**Nope…" Naruto, frustrated with Sasuke's attitude, grabbed the present from Sasuke. "Fine then. I'll open it myself stubborn…" Naruto opened the present's wrapping and it was a box full of kunais and shuriken. "See Sasuke? You could use this stuff!" Sasuke just replied with, "Hmph…" **

**The rest of the night was filled with presents of chocolates and marriage requests. Naruto even opened his own present, which had a movie that was one of Sasuke's favorites. Sasuke wasn't thrilled but Naruto continued anyways.**

**Three days passed with Sasuke **_**still **_**getting presents from different girls and sometimes the same exact girls. Naruto came over everyday till then to make sure he wouldn't throw them away and open them. Christmas Eve had arrived and so had the party that Sakura was hosting. **

**Sasuke showed up at Konoha's village square. Colorful lights were everywhere and cheery music blended in with the hum of people laughing and talking.**

**Sasuke saw there was a huge Christmas tree in the middle of everyone, and it was not yet lit. Sasuke just leaned against a nearby wall and watched everyone else. Five minutes later or so, Naruto found Sasuke and waved at him. "Hey! Sasuke! You got invited too? Isn't this awesome? Oh…wait…I forgot…. Sasuke can't enjoy Christmas because it might ruin his reputation as the most prude teme in the village about Christmas." **

**Naruto chuckled a bit at his own humor and waved to someone in the crowd Sasuke couldn't see that well. "Hey! Sakura!" Sakura came over to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke almost couldn't keep a small blush down as he saw what Sakura was wearing. **

**Sakura was wearing a Santa Claus hat and arm and leg warmers that matched her hat. She was also wearing black boots with a poofy-like skirt and a sleeveless top that just over all matched perfectly. "Hiya guys! Merry Christmas!" She smiled brightly at both of the boys.  
"You sure are festive looking Sakura-chan!" Sakura nodded at Naruto and said, "Thank you Naruto." She looked over at Sasuke. "Hello Sasuke-kun. I'm glad you made it!"**

**Sasuke just nodded still fighting down a blush, barely succeeding. Naruto looked at both of them and said, "Well, I'm gonna go talk to Hinata. She said she wanted to talk to me about something tonight. Later guys!" "Bye Naruto!" Sakura waved as he went off into the immense crowd of people. **

**Sakura turned back to Sasuke and leaned against the same wall as Sasuke with her hands behind her back. "I…. got your present Sakura…" Sakura looked over at him surprised. "Really? I wasn't sure what to get you so if you don't like it then…" Sasuke cut her off somewhat. 'No Sakura…. I liked them. Thanks." Sakura smiled at him and a small blush slowly appeared on her face. **

**Sakura and Sasuke both, still against the wall, watched the people talk animatedly with others. Sasuke broke the silence again. "So….the party was all your idea?" Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yes. I had Tsunade-sama arrange it for me." Sasuke nodded. "It's very…decorative.." **

"**Thank you Sasuke-kun…" They sat in a comfortable silence for a few more moments, then Lee came over to Sakura. "Sakura, we are ready for the tree to be lit!" Sakura nodded and turned to Sasuke. "I'll be right back Sasuke-kun" She smiled at him and turned to go with Lee. **

**A few minutes after Sakura left, Sakura's voice came onto an intercom. **

"**Hello everyone! I'm glad that you could make it to this wonderful event! I hope you all are having a great time, and continue to have a great time!" She paused for a moment. "Now without further ado, I give you…Konoha's greatest Christmas tree!" The tree in the middle of everyone lit up like it was a second sun.**

**The lights were the most beautiful lights in Konoha and they were blinking in an unknown pattern. Everyone broke out in applause at the beautifully lit tree Even Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the tremendous tree.**

**A few minutes after the tree was lit, Sakura came back over to Sasuke and smiled brightly at him. "So, what do you think?" Sasuke just nodded and said, "Never seen anything like it." Sakura giggled and leaned back against the wall and looked at the tree. After everyone adjusted to the giant lit up tree, they started talking again. **

"**Sakura…" Sakura looked over at Sasuke and said, "Yes Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke took a deep breath and said, "I never gave you a Christmas gift." Sasuke turned to face Sakura. Sakura just smiled at him. "You don't need to get me anything Sasuke-kun." "Then instead of material possessions…" Sasuke moved closer to her and leaned in, giving her a kiss on the lips. **

**Sakura blushed and kissed him back. Sasuke put his arms around her and pulled her closer and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at her. "Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke just leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Sakura…I've held this from you too long…I love you…Merry Christmas…" **

**Owari**

**Please, Please, Please REVIEW!!**

**I couldn****'t really think of a different way to end it so I just ended it at 'I love you…Merry Christmas." So yeah…****I hope you liked it.****Tell me what you think and if I should extend the ending or not. So yeah, Thanks for reading! **


End file.
